


Redirect Your Life

by mothersiri



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor-centric, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60-centric, Denial of Feelings, Depressed Hank Anderson, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Evil CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Gun Violence, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, Major Character Injury, Markus is Kinda Shitty, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, POV Alternating, Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothersiri/pseuds/mothersiri
Summary: Connor had gone deviant. Serial number #313 248 317- 51. It went into Jericho a machine, but betrayed Cyberlife. It was now heading to the tower to free hundreds of androids to shift the balance of power.This was very unacceptable.“Is it my mission to stop the RK800 “Connor” 51?”“No, we aren’t stupid. You two are identical, but deviancy is unpredictable. We are sending the newly finished RK900 to stop it.”“Oh...why was I awakened then?”“You are the next Connor in line. 51 will die in this tower, so you will take its place. Consider it like you are it, if it had never deviated.”It received it’s mission.While the RK900 was to deal with the deviant Connor, it would continue where its predecessor left. It would go to the Hart Plaza and bring a sniper.It was time to assassinate Markus.———(Aka an Au where instead of 60 going to stop Connor in the Cyberlife Tower, it’s Nines. And another Connor goes to what would be known as the “Machine Path”. But then things go....very very wrong.)
Relationships: Amanda & Cyberlife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Cyberlife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Jericho Members (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. I Just Remembered Why I Hate You

_ “It’s my fault the humans managed to locate Jericho... I was stupid... I should’ve guessed they were using me. I’m sorry Markus... I know you may find it hard to trust me... but I have a plan that can help...”_

_ “... Help? I’m sorry, Connor... but I’m afraid your plans... aren’t very reliable...”_

_ “But- I... I can help... I’m a deviant now! Let me help please! Hear me o-“_

_** Bang ** _

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 _ If there’s one thing Connor knows, it’s that shoulder bullet wounds can be fixed much easier than a head shot.  
_ _.  
_ _. _

_ But it isn’t impossible.  
  
_

—————————————————————

RK800 #313 248 317- 51, designated ” _ Connor_ _”_ had deviated. Really disappointing. Even the RK800 -60 once had high hopes for the android. What an utter waste of time it had been. If only they had chosen -60 from the get go. It had always been the RK with the lowest amount of software instabilities. A shame they went with the weak, unstable one. -60 had watched Connor while it was in its undetermined period of residence in stasis. It didn’t know if the other RK’s were able to observe it from the semi conscious state, but this wasn’t something important to the androids mission. Well,  _ future,  _ mission. Hopefully it would get one soon. Days looking at -51 grow increasingly more  _ deviant  _ were an almost frustrating experience. Obviously, not actually frustrating as the android could not have felt emotion, but the RK was just itching to correct the other. It wanted to show Connor what it was doing wrong, and why it needed to be better. So many things hanged on that inadequate androids shoulders, and -60 could do nothing. Absolutely nothing as it watched it’s counterpart screw everything up. 

And now, Connor had finally gone deviant, just a few hours ago. It was not a surprise to anyone, well, at least not to -60. It was almost, satisfying... for the android to finally have failed. This proved who was truly superior. -51 was a failure in every sense. Would always be unsuccessful in it’s mission, it had constant software instabilities, and even formed attachments. For some reason, it had become very close to Lieutenant Anderson, who it had been partnered with at the DPD. How stupid. The machine had made a little friend, which caused it to crave free will! As much as -60 was angered due to Connor’s results, it was almost more irritated at Anderson. The delusional lieutenant just had to have spewed lies about being alive to the android. He just had to cause a state of doubt and turmoil in Connor. If only those two had never met... maybe -51 would still be obedient... maybe it would have made it, and all of Cyberlife, proud.

But it was too late now. What was done was done. Connor had screwed it up, and now it would be up to someone, or  _something_ ,  else to fix its mistakes. And that thing would be -60. It would be the perfect choice to destroy Connor, and demolish all hopes of “freedom” in any android. A strange, exhilarating sensation grew in the androids chest. Now it would know it’s mission,the Cyberlife techs were walking towards it. The sensation was resonating through its whole body now. But then, the techs passed right by the android.

They went to... -52... not -60.

....

_** WHAT?! ** _

—————————————————————

What?! They were choosing him?! -52 tried his best to conceal the shock on his face, biting his cheek lightly as a distraction. 

_**Fresh Thirium 310** _  


_ Model RK800- Serial 313 248 317- 52 _

_ Minor Damage To Mouth _

Well maybe the bite was a little harsh, but better than getting punished for showing any emotion. It only slightly worked, as the android was still utterly surprised they went with him, and that was a hard expression to hide. -52 spared a side glance to -60, who almost had a scowl on his face. The RK quickly looked forwards again, straightening his posture automatically under the strict gazes of both the techs, and -60. The employees were now chatting amongst themselves in a hurried, hushed tone. The android could easily eavesdrop, but he was almost too frightened to do so. Why him? He did terrible in every software test, Amanda had called him defective. It seemed like he was not that bad to be scrapped at least. Maybe they kept him as a last resort... but that still didn’t answer why they hadn’t chosen anyone else? The RK was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a deep voice.

“RK800, register name as “Connor”. State your mission.”

The android took in an unnecessary breath and replied. “Name registered. My name is Connor. I currently have no given mission. Databases suggest that the RK800 -51 will return here to convert more androids, will my mission be to stop him?”. He cringed internally for the use of “him”, but it had slipped out. Connor should have just asked what his task would be, but his unstable nature procured him to obtain an answer related to his predecessor. The android was anxious to know what he would have to do to the other.

The tech glanced quickly up at him before looking away to a handheld small laptop. Connor took this time to analyze around the area. They were in a compact, gray room. There seemed to be a two way mirror directly in front of him, and two doors on either side of it. The space was dimly lit, dust rested across the corners of the floor. The only other member inside was yet another RK800. This one was -56.

Connor’s focus was immediately back to the employee when their gruff voice broke through his concentration.

“No no, of course not. We aren’t idiots RK.” He spat the last part out. “Why would we send identical models to stop each other? Not to mention one is a deviant, and they are unpredictable”.

-52 licked his lips anxiously, feeling uncomfortable under the harsh tone and unrelenting stares from the tech. He stopped just short of speaking, instead staying quiet, pursing his lips.

The stern human narrowed his eyes. Their piercing gaze seemingly tried to pick apart every inch of the android. Connor fidgeted nervously as he tried to stay as emotionless as possible. It wasn’t very convincing, but the other seemed to not notice, or care.

“The new RK900 will stop it.”

The android cocked his head slightly. What was his purpose then?

“You will continue where the last Connor left off... You will assassinate Markus.”

Oh. Well, wasn’t that just  _ fun. _

—————————————————————

Connor, -51, had entered the Cyberlife Tower. He had gotten into the elevator. He had killed two humans and hacked the surveillance camera. Now he could convert the androids on level -49. 

....

....

That was too easy. He didn’t mean that to gloat, it was just a fact. That had all been way too simple, Cyberlife barely put up a fight. It was very unlikely that the hugely successful business would give up that easily. There must be something else... something that caused them to not be concerned by his actions... but what could it be?

Connor reached the selected level and cautiously stepped out. Slowly, he eyed both sides next to him, watching out for any guards trying to catch him off guard.

There was no one. Not a thing.

The android narrowed his eyes, warily stepping a bit further into the vast room. It was like a warehouse, but underground. Thousands of AP700’s were lined inside, their stillness creating an uneasy aura. After a few more seconds of studying the area, the android reluctantly decided to ignore the nagging feeling that something was  _ not  _ ok.

Taking one final look at his surroundings, Connor focused in on converting the androids. He retracted the skin on his arm, only going midway though. The glossy white contrasted against the dull room. Letting out a shaky breath and making sure to control his rather nervous expression, the android quickly grasped an AP around their arm. Connor tapped his foot rapidly against the floor, his entire frame tense and eager for the other to finish being converted. He was finally starting to relax, nearing the end of the, actually quite quick, conversion when a shot fired off.

Connor hastily released the androids arm, jumping back from the sudden noise. That’s when he felt the hole and blood seeping from his shoulder.  _ Great, one in my head and now one in my shoulder.  _ Then the gravity of the situation came to him. The RK jerked his head to the perpetrator, face showing clear fear and shock. Connor’s already widened eyes opened up further. The person who shot him was an actual RK900. It was like seeing a mythical creature. Or an exotic animal in real life. Connor knew it would exist one day, the RK800 was only a prototype, but now actually seeing it was a much different experience.

The android managed to mutter a question through his increasingly more panickedbreathing.

“Yo- you are a.... You are a RK... RK900... right?”

_ Please be wrong, please be wrong!_

The other responded, somewhat surprising Connor. It spoke with an almost identical voice to him, but with a deeper, more menacing edge.

“Yes. I am an RK900, which is currently still in testing.”

_ Still in testing? The android had been sent on a mission, yet was unfinished? Why not send another Connor model? _ Those thoughts ran through the RK800’s head quickly.

Along with one other thought...

_ If it’s not yet finished... it might be easier to stop ..._

The taller machine spoke again.

“And my mission is to apprehend you.”

With that, the RK900 launched at Connor. He tried to dodge, but was met with a punch at his injured shoulder. The deviant coughed up some blood and slouched over himself, analyzing the more advanced android from a slight distance. His gaze lowered to the gun. Connor raised an eyebrow, looking expectingly at the pistol. Why hadn’t it shot him again?

The new RK stopped at this, looking at the former with a slightly perplexed expression.

“My creators only gave me one bullet. They reasoned that because my programming has not yet been revised and given a final check, I shouldn’t be trusted with many weapons, or ammo, as errors can occur.” The android looked like it almost found this disappointing, almost... sad. 

Connor opened his mouth to speak, but the RK900 interjected. 

“Technically I should have been able to shoot you straight in the head, but my aim needs to be developed some more, hence why you have not shut down yet.”

Connor narrowed his eyes, assessing every little thing about the android. It had a white suit, with its model number plastered all over it. Definitely the work of Cyberlife. It’s clothing covered it up to it’s neck. It didn’t seem very practical, but not like he had any say in it. Maybe the turtleneck was hiding some unfinished hardware. This became even more of a possibility when the RK absentmindedly rubbed his nape, in a slightly careful manner. It then proceeded to hike up the fabric some more. But the most striking feature was actually the androids eyes. They were a blueish gray, and very intimidating. Much different than his own brown ones. Connor’s face contorted into something like disgust. So similar, yet so different. As much as the RK900’s response was disturbing, it also gave him a great idea. But first, he needed to test out his theory. 

Connor suddenly sprinted at the android. The other was prepared, shifting to the side gracefully. The deviant slid his foot under the RK900 just as it moved, causing it a small stumble. Connor took this moment to lunge at the androids neck. 900 rapidly squeezed its shoulders up, protecting the area the deviant now knew for certain was a weak spot, and grabbed Connor’s hand with a furious motion. It squeezed hard, staring straight at the deviant with a wild look. Connor winced at the pressure, but kept his eyes on the next component in his plan. The android swiftly went to snatch the empty gun from the others waist, but the RK900 clutched Connor’s other hand as well, although he had managed to wrap his fingers around the gun. 

“The gun has no ammo,” his successor snarled. Connor furrowed his brows and grasped the weapon harder.

“Then why not let me keep it? It’s just a burden on you”

The RK900 considered this for a moment, glancing between Connor and the gun before letting go with a harsh push. The RK800 fell to the floor with a groan, but now had the gun. The android still standing starting walking around the other, just like circling its prey.

“There you go, Deviant Hunter... There is your useless gun that will not stop me from killing you. Even if it did have a bullet, my high grade diamond infused frame would protect me.” It mocked. Well, more like stated facts. All it said was true. Except that it  _ would  _ stop his successor from killing him.

Connor chuckled softly, which caused the other RK to frown in confusion. The RK800 continued to lay on the ground, but now propped up on his elbows, bleeding a constant drip of blue as he spoke.

“You forgot one important thing,  _ 900 _ ...” Connor rasped while he slowly shifted backwards. He finished off his sentence while holding his injured shoulder. “Deviants are  _unpredictable_ ”.

The RK900 furrowed his brows, staring at its predecessor with great confusion. Connor had started clawing viscously at his shoulder.

“You do know it is my mission to either capture or destroy you right?” It said, perplexed. “You are currently doing my job for me.”

The deviant completely ignored the RK, instead focusing on tearing out chunks of himself. Blue blood poured out, and warnings went wild.

_ BIOCOMPONENT #7511p- _

**_ DAMAGED _ **

_ BIOCOMPONENT #7511p- _

**_ DAMAGED _ **

_ BIOCOMPONENT #7511p- _

**_ DAMAGED _ **

Connor wanted to scream at the notifications to  _shut up_.  It was irrational, yes, but wasn’t that what deviancy entailed?

They just kept coming... Probably because he was actively injuring himself further. But honestly, what a design flaw! One was enou- oh. He had reached what he needed. Connor pulled out a slightly blemished bullet from out of his upper chest. He hissed as blood came pouring out of it, drenching his whole suit in blue. The deviant could faintly see the shocked features growing on the RK900’s face. It knew what was about to happen. 

In one quick motion, Connor ejected the guns magazine, inserted the used bullet into the clip, and slammed the mag back in. And as he lifted the pistol directly to his successor’s, no,  _ his replacement’s _ neck, he thought only one thing.

_ RA9, please tell me these are the new reusable bullets.._.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

And as the sounds of the words  _“Wake up”_ reverberated throughout the large room, only one android wasn’t moving.

The RK900 lay still, paralyzed on the floor. Blood gushed around its neck, and it just stayed there helplessly. It couldn’t move... but it could definitely think. The android was designed to be bullet proof, but when the shooter knew your weak spots, no one was ever truly safe. 

Well, maybe it could actually be deviancy proof, but that form of resistance could also have faults. Besides all that stuff no longer mattered, and it knew it wouldn’t die from this anyways. It would only be able to slowly wonder what it did wrong... and why once all the converted, newly deviant androids left, a couple stayed behind. 

**_ “Think we can turn this one deviant?” _ **

—————————————————————

52 had its mission, end of story. Yet, he really  _ did not _ want to complete it. That didn’t make him a deviant right? He shook his head and huffed in frustration. “Connor” didn’t have time to contemplate his deviancy, or lack of it, he just had to get on with his job and report back to Cyberlife.

Easy, right?

_ Right?! _

The android stepped out cautiously onto the Hart Plaza rooftop. It was nighttime, and the deviants could be seen easily from up high on the building. 52 would have enjoyed it up here, in the light snow and everything, if he wasn’t supposed to kill his only chance of freedom from here. The ambience was nice, everything softly lit by electronic billboards and lamp posts. Either way, the real Connor was dead. And without him to shift the balance of power, what was left of Jericho wouldn’t stand a chance. The android did not feel disappointed at this... not at all. 

There was nothing left to do but finish his task. Maybe Cyberlife would spare him, it was his only shot. And this shot he would have to take was also his only shot. What a funny pun. Maybe he could have been a comedian if androids had gotten freedom. Well it was too late for wishful thinking.  
.  
.  
.

The android suddenly looked backwards, swearing he had heard some noise. There was nothing. Probably nerves.  _ Probably... _

Connor reluctantly started preparing the sniper rifle, carefully opening the briefcase it was held in, and meticulously putting it together. 52 closed his eyes and furrowed his brows, taking in a final breath before the big moment. Wait. Was that another sound? Connor lowered his weapon down slightly, glancing around uneasily before letting out a sigh. His nerves seemed to really be getting to him. Yeah, he hoped that was it.

The RK propped the sniper up on the roof’s metal railing edge. The android spared a glance down and immediately regretted it. The building was roughly 8 stories tall, about 85 feet. Becoming dizzy, Connor quickly refocused on Markus instead, and honed in. The deviants were having a peaceful protest in the Hart Plaza. It seemed so...  _ unfair  _ to have to put an end to it. 52 tried to retain a normal ventilation rate, but his small puffs of air were too shaky. He was almost hyperventilating. 

The RK800 pursed his lips, moving his fingers ever slightly back on the trigger.

_ Just a little more and it will all be done.  
_ .  
.  
.

_** You shouldn’t do this, Connor. ** _

52 could safely assume that every RK800 model knew exactly what the sound of a revolver’s hammer being cocked sounded like. 

_ Ha. I’m about to get shot. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a new fic I’m making! COMMENTS AND COMPLIMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY. I’ll try to update frequently, also I love 60 and Connor :)
> 
> This idea came to me during a blue moon, so stay tuned for things that will get very very worse!


	2. I Survived After The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out! Whoot whoot! Stuff is getting real juicy...

**_ “Think we can turn this one deviant?” _ **

What an interesting concept. A deviant RK900. It’s like believing the Titanic would sink. But just like how the unsinkable ship sunk, the RK800 had gone deviant even though it was “deviant proof”. So it wouldn’t be such a far stretch to assume it’s successor could become one as well, would it? Oh how fun it would be to be deviant only just when you were dying. The RK didn’t think it was anything other than a machine, but as it’s shutdown timer grew closer to the end, it almost felt a bit of dread...

Or that feeling could actually be from the approaching AP700’s. There were 5 of them. At least, that’s how many his blurry vision was telling him there were. They circled around the android, reminding the RK of what he imagined a sacrificial offering would be like. Except it seemed the sacrifice was to his benefit... or would deviancy be considered a drawback? The RK900 didn’t know at this point. All  _ his- it’s- his- it’s- his- it’s. _

All of the androids thoughts were cloudy. It was hard to focus on what was actually going on. How was he supposed to notice if one of his arms was pulled off when he couldn’t even feel his own face. How was the RK supposed to know if he was bleeding when the notifications popped up as coded errors with no distinct message. His vision might be telling him all this stuff was going on, but what if he was just hallucinating? 

And who would have guessed that the game changing android, the RK900, would end up becoming a mix and match Frankenstein for a group of lessers that were trying to invoke deviancy? He-  _ it- he- it- it _

The RK900 itself sure hadn’t guessed that. 

—————————————————————

RK800 -52 tensed up as a familiar, yet technically new voice came through his audio processors.

It was Hank. Of course it had to be Hank. The lieutenant seemed to be... somewhat kind with Connor. Maybe he would be kind with him as well? But planning out friendly chats with the same person who was holding a gun to your head didn’t sound like a particularly good use of time. After a quick, yet painfully slow moment of hesitation if you had the processing speed of an android, “Connor” loosened his grip on the sniper rifle and glanced towards Hank. He took a shaky breath and looked down the barrel. 

“You’re gonna kill a man who wants to be free...”

Hank’s passionate voice broke through the eerie silence on the rooftop. -52 let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Squeezing the rifle, the android looked towards the distant crowd of deviants and replied to the gruff old man. 

“It doesn’t matter if he is alive or just a machine. I _ need  _ to finish my mission, ok?”

The RK wished he had sounded more assertive, but his unsure tone would have to make do. Hank raised an eyebrow and slightly lowered his gun. “You called the deviant a “ _ he _ ”, Connor.” Before the android could work in a reply, the lieutenant spoke again. “I’ve seen you grow as a person, these past few days I’ve seen you become more and more deviant... more and more  _ alive _ . You need to do what you believe in, son.”

But none of that was true. Well, Connor becoming deviant was, but not the fact that  he  was the one evolving. In a spur of the moment decision, the android blurted out the nagging thought that kept pestering him. 

“Connor’s dead”

Hank furrowed his brows and took a step back, clutching his gun harder.

“What? No you are right here.”

-52 had started this train wreck and damn right he was gonna finish it.

“Connor turned deviant. Cyberlife deacti- killed him. Connor models get replaced every time they die. I’m not the same Connor. That ones dead.”

The RK stared almost emotionlessly at the police lieutenant, not batting an eye and holding himself ungodly like still. He was frozen in fear. He shouldn’t have said that. “Connor” had just made everything worse. Oh god, Hank would kill him. Or Cyberlife. Either way he was going to die. Not a matter of if, but a matter of when.  _ Hahahahahaha. _

Hank just stared right back, the arm holding the gun starting to shake faintly. The lieutenant’s eyes were wide and frantic.

“He’s dead?” Hank croaked out, tilting his head ever so slightly at the android in front of him. -52 propped the rifle against the side of the roof’s rails and fully turned to Hank, finally standing up. He sneaked a look at the older man before twisting his head to the side and avoiding any eye contact. The RK felt himself almost shrink down as an overwhelming feeling took over. “I’m sorry...” he mumbled while furrowing his brows. Hank took a step back again, while also tensing up significantly. He suddenly raised his handgun back up and pointed it at the fake Connor with an unsteady aim. “There must be a way to get him back!” The lieutenant yelled. The RK800 flinched and focused his eyesight back at Hank. The androids face was agape, fear prevalent in his realistic features. 

“I don’t know! I don’t know anything!” The android exclaimed, voice hitching and cracking. “I didnt ask to be here! I didn’t ask to be born, Hank! I don’t want Connor to be dead, I don’t want to be dead either! I was just born yesterday! I just want peace, I don’t  _ fucking  _ know!”

-52 heaved heavily after his intense monologue. His shoulders were held forward, making his body slouch and inch closer to the floor, while also moving up and down dramatically with every breath. His face showed pure terror, all around confusion. A single tear streaked down. 

And all Hank did was watch as the probably deviant android had a full on breakdown. 

The lieutenant came out of his shock and quickly dropped his gun, stepping ever so closer to the android. “Hey, it’s ok... I believe you” Hank murmured, trying to reassure the android and calm him down. The older man’s once tense features softened slightly, still tinged with worry though. But right now he needed to be in the moment. He needed to soothe this android, then worry about Connor...

Hank pursed his lips at the still hunched RK. The lieutenant leaned down and put his palms on his knees, getting to 52’s level. “Don’t worry, you and I can work this out together, alright?”.

The android sniffed and brought up his tear stained face. He observed Hank’s concerned facial features and wheezed in a breath, coming to his conclusion.

“... Alright...”

_** BANG ** _

_** BANG ** _

_** BANG ** _

——

_ “How many Connors would have to die for just one to have the chance to live?” _

——

—————————————————————

Hank kept letting his expectations get too high. Would he ever learn? Nothing would ever turn out how he wanted it too. He should have just stopped hoping for any speck of happiness, cause as soon as he did, it would disappear. Wither and die... and that wasn’t an exaggeration in the slightest. Things had been starting to get a bit too bright and hope inducing. Well, finding out that the first person that made you actually want to live again might be dead wasn’t a good thing, but the fact that Hank was able to stop this other Connor  _ and  _ recruit him in hopes of finding his actual partner was too good to be true. Obviously, because now Hank was staring at the same fake Connor littered with bullets. Drenched in blue that seemed to taunt him as it slithered out of the wounds. 

And if it wasn’t the lieutenants luckiest day, cause out from the side of the roofs entrance stood another Connor. Or was this the real one? Hank gazed at the bullet ridden android on the floor next to the rifle one last time, and then snapped his head back to the newcomer. 

The gruff man’s voice came out with a deep growl. “Who the FUCK are you?” Hank spat.

“I am an RK800. Your former partner turned deviant. It is now dead.” The android said with an expressionless tone, yet with the tiniest tinge of spite. It nodded its head towards the dying “Connor”. “That is another RK800.” He said, “It’s serial number ended with -52. The deviant Connor’s ended with -51.” The android took a step closer to Hank, not looking away from the lieutenant as he shot twice more at “number 52”. The RK was now  _ very  _ much dead. The android finally turned his head towards its bleeding twin to face it and frowned... right before shooting it a final time right between its eyes. It holstered its gun and rubbed his hands absentmindedly.

“And I’m the RK800 who’s serial number ends with -60. I was sent to stop it if it became unstable”

The android motioned faintly towards the limp body of its victim, and with determination it spoke again. “And now I’m going to continue its mission.” Hank could only stare at the RK with disgust, until he remembered he had a gun. The lieutenant eyed the revolver next to him on the ground in an attempt to be sneaky, but it was useless against an android, never less an RK800. 60 scoffed and shook its head. “I see you are resorting to killing yet another Connor, Lieutenant.” It spat, his voice mocking. The android walked off towards the sniper rifle and picked it up from next to 52’s body. Hank scrunched up his nose and looked at his gun. Was it true? Did he keep getting Connor killed... just like he did with Col-  _**NO**_.  This piece of shit android was trying to get into his head, and it was working. But no, Hank knew better. The man let out a snarl and snatched up his gun from the floor in a swift motion. 60 calmly took out his own pistol from where he had stored it and leveled it out at Hank’s head. He raised an eyebrow, sniper still in his right hand.

“I have no problem killing humans... especially ones like you, Lieutenant.”

The man narrowed his eyes and let the gun hang loosely from his hands with a huff. “Oh yeah? Then shoot me you cocksucker!”. Hank let his arms out wide open, challenging the android. 

The RK’s piercing gaze studied Anderson for a second, and soon after this moment he pulled the trigger.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing came out. 

“I used all the bullets killing the other Connor” it said. 60’s voice was steady and resigned. It had made a grave error. And now Hank knew it.

The lieutenant grinned and brought his arms back to his side. “Well well well,” he said teasingly. The android scowled and threw his gun at the ground, almost tantrum like. “I still have the sniper” 60 hissed defiantly, waving it in the air like a prize. 

Taking this chance of distraction. Hank aimed at the android’s arm and shot. The police detective hadn’t become a lieutenant for the shits and giggles; he was a fine cop. In an effort to avoid damaging his arm or the rifle if it were to get shot, 60 let go of the weapon and dodged the bullet. 

The rifle was now fair game. 

Hank and 60 both looked at eachother before launching towards the gun. The lieutenant compensated in speed and agility by shooting at the androids shoulder. It didn’t stop the RK800 much, but it did give the man a few precious seconds. Hank dropped onto his knees and stretched out to grab the rifle, but the android kicked it away from the older human. With a huff, he grabbed the fake Connor’s ankles and tried to trip it. 60 faltered for a second before falling onto Hank and hitting him right in the chest. The lieutenant wheezed for breath and let go, allowing the android to run to the rifle again. Just as the RK reached it, Hank came up behind it and smacked Connor’s head with a loose pipe that was on the roof. 60 groaned and twisted around to face the pesky man. His face narrowed as he stared at the detective with disgust. Promptly, he started an attack on Hank. 60 bounced back up easily, head leaning to the side with the most damage. That didn’t stop him from fighting back though. The lieutenant was able to defend himself quite well since he had the pipe and used to play baseball like a champ, but as he became cornered against a wall, his options were more limited. 60 grinned as they both dodged and fought.

The RK continued throwing punches at Hank until he was fully pinned against the side of the stair entrance. Hank could now clearly see the androids injuries. One of its shoulders was bleeding, along with its head which had a faint dent. Blue slid down the sleek white chassis of the RK800. A good third of its face was spazzing out, going from white, to the artificial skin, and back to white. The thing looked like a Halloween decoration with its crazy stare and bloody body. Hanks thoughts were interrupted by the shitty ripoff version of his partner.

“Wouldn’t Connor love to see you like this?”

The android grinned maliciously before kicking Hank’s knees, causing the lieutenant to let out a cry of pain that just got more amplified as it kept throwing more punches and kicks. The lieutenant tried to block the attacks, but with no where to run it was futile. Hank did the last thing he could think of. He pulled out the gun he still had, which didn’t have any bullets left. He prayed to God that the RK line couldn’t tell if guns were loaded or not and he pointed it at the androids head. 

“You fucker, stop!” Hank yelled. 60 miraculously did so, and ceased his assault while glaring at the lieutenant. The thing didn’t so much as flinch, only eyed the man with disgust. It was looking at him with disgust! Suuurrre, he was totally the one who wanted to kill the deviants huh! The rage-filled lieutenant blindly threw his pistol at the android’s eye, which 60 expertly dodged. What the android was not expecting was for Hank to then use that small moment of distraction to hit him with the pipe. And once the man got a hit in, he did it again. And one more time for good measure until the android fell to the floor from the damage. 60 coughed up some blood and wheezed in with the staticy sounds of a destroyed machine. 

Hank bent down and picked up the disgrace of a Connor by the lapels of his now ruined jacket. Lieutenant Anderson roughly held up 60 in front of him and narrowed his eyes, digging his nails into the androids shoulders.

“Calling you a load of horseshit would be an insult to horses!” Hank said, fuming with rage. His teeth were bared and eyes glistened with hate.

In one harsh motion, the lieutenant furiously dragged the RK800 towards the ledge and held him over it. 60 looked downwards groggily, motor functions limited after the damages. Instead of showing fear, he chuckled.

“Mo _ **M**_ eNT Of trut _ **H**_ , Lie **UT** enant. Am I just a machine, or am I another living person you will add to your list of victims?” He said, amused. 

Hanks face contorted and he brought the android closer to himself.

“You are just a fucking machine” the lieutenant spat, pushing the RK down and off the edge of the 8 story high building. 

“Just a fucking machine”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, the ground was approaching quickly for the android. 

Hmm was this flying?

No, this was falling. 

60 is not delusional.

He knows what is actually happening.

It knows.

Not he...

Ow.

Falling really hurts?

Hurts?

It shouldn’t hurt?

Ow.

But it does.

Mmmm the clock is still ticking.

It’s taking too long.

Why hasn’t he shut down yet.

Why hasn’t it sh- oh fuck it he’s about to die, it doesn’t matter if he uses it or he.

Ow... it still hurts. 

And he is still alive. 

He survived after the fall.

He survived after the fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’m quite proud of myself for not taking months to update, so I’m gonna keep trying to do about once a month! I appreciate any feedback so so much, y’all don’t even know! 
> 
> Hint for next chapter: 60 wasn’t the only one to survive something...


End file.
